


Brothers

by Gayac



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayac/pseuds/Gayac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love, Tomatoes & Dance – In no particular order</p><p>Thor & Loki are college students. Loki secretly dances, Thor is amused, Thor is a good bro.<br/>Thor tries to charm loki's girl - tough luck.<br/>I have a Human AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

Chapter 1 (?)  - **Love, Tomatoes & Dance – In no particular order**

LOKI finally fell – Head over heels – for the most unlikeliest of girls. Thor was surprised into silence when he saw them together. Out of all the things a girl and a smitten boy could be doing in a deserted classroom he caught them dancing, that too beautifully it looked almost like classical waltz. They danced as if alone in the world; the girl was beautiful in her own form big Bengali eyes lined with kohl & kajal, full face, shiny curly hair falling copiously on her back in a black mass. As she danced she seemed to be made of sunlight and wind; her sunshine yellow gauzy long skirt twirling lending its own grace to her dance.

LOKI besides her was not over shadowed or gawky like he normally was – he was surprisingly agile and danced with surefooted confidence & balance – as LOKI pivoted the girl on his hips and she let go of the ground to twirl in unison a confident gleeful smile appeared on LOKI’s face which Thor had missed on his brother for years together now. Thor felt a sudden surge of affection for this unknown curly haired girl and the affection took hold for good when she smiled back at LOKI with fresh openness. But he could not hide an amused smile for his brother who had hidden behind his tough bitter mask for years. Their trance was broken when he leaned against a table inadvertently and noisily pushing it a bit behind; LOKI froze mid twirl his smile fell - Thor could almost hear it shatter on the floor and the girl just came to a stop with a slow grace of a seasoned dancer.

 She looked at Thor with daggers in her eyes presuming that Thor was ogling at her she said “This is private practice session, we have booked the room for the next hour and you are not invited, so _get out”_ the last two words said through clenched teeth for added affect.

Thor still smiling with sweet amusement said “while you are very sweet to look at but I am here for my brother” turning his gaze towards LOKI smile faltering only slightly “were you going to tell me? Or have me wait for another hour, I have been searching the entire college for you” Thor could not hide the slight accusation in his tone. LOKI was already bristling with the flirtatious words uttered by Thor to madhumita and snapped at Thor “why do I have to follow you like a puppy – do I have to tell you everything and take your permission to live my life”

Even LOKI knew this was an unfair accusation but it felt good to get the seething words and see Thor’s irritatingly sunny smile fall off his face – he deserved it for intruding and shattering a perfect moment; never mind that they had agreed to go home early today and LOKI was supposed to meet his brother at the gate at 2 PM and it was already three.

Thor could not understand his brother’s anger - _a_ _minute ago he was happy and open with this unknown girl and with me he was his angry self again_ he thought with some resentment   “So you want me to go? I will leave you alone you know one of these days you will have to make it on your own” he said with deliberate ambiguity Thor himself could not tell if this was a simple threat of not giving LOKI a lift or something deeper.

“Yes! You have done it before you may do it again – get out of my face and out of my life, see if I care” LOKI said with unnecessary harshness.

Although this had become their normal pattern of conversation - Thor let out a sigh it really hurt to hear those words and it showed on Thor’s transformed face, he clenched his jaw and asked “why the hell are you always angry with me?” his voice booming in the empty classroom “whatever really, I will go. Do you have enough money to get home?”

“Yes, yes more than enough. Now go” his voice softening only a little he could hardly understand his own persistent anger at Thor but he understood it came from something deep buried and unconscious. He couldn’t help but be a little disappointed when Thor stormed out, he still wanted him to wait.

Madhumita was observing the exchange in silence unsure if she should step in a stop LOKI from being so hurtful – it was not her place and she did not know the hidden reason behind his outburst, hell she did not even know he had a brother, and the said brother was the rather popular overly tall, overconfident football star of their college. She felt a little sorry for Thor as she could see all emotions writ bold and clear on his face - from initial amusement to hurt then anger then resignation and finally barely contained tears in his stormy eyes – All emotions came, asserted themselves and went away, all true and blazingly real.

“what was that about?, you never told you had a brother”

“its irrelevant, and he is not my brother, shall we continue?” he said as he started the music again. Now madhumita was even more confused but LOKI’s cold tone encouraged no questions, instead she thought to give some unsolicited advice “you should go after him, he seemed really hurt, I think I saw tears” when LOKI just snorted in response she simply shrugged and took her stance – LOKI took hold of her hand as they attempted a simple maneuver, but their hearts weren’t in it – LOKI was surprised at the mention of tears he was too busy feeling resentful to ever perceive that he had hurt his brother. They tried to get back into the grove for 10 mins their momentum was greatly disturbed so they simply decided to wrap up for the day.

“lets go to Bombay blues I am really hungry and thirsty” madhumita said as she tied up loose strands of her hair and wrapped up her scarf, the mention of food elicited some rumbling in LOKI’s stomach as well. whatever natural rhythm they had in their to & fro banter also seemed to be disturbed as madhumita tried to get her head around the cognitive dissonance of seeing a totally different version of LOKI and LOKI was still lost in thought on how his brother might do well in his threat and actually leave him to his means - silently they headed towards the quaint little restaurant where they found Thor sulking on one of the tables cradling a coke, absently trying to pry off its label with a sullen expression on his face, his long feet spilling over towards the other side of the table.

  _Adorable dumbass_ LOKI thought as he spotted Thor and gave out a sigh of relief and triumph – his elder brother was ridiculously easy to predict. As he looked on he felt a spot of tenderness in his heart which he instantly resented.

“you waited” LOKI said in a bland tone, Thor was startled and he looked up “done so soon? I thought you would take another hour” he said with mild resentment and narrowed eyes, mentally kicking himself – he had planned to be more nasty than this.

LOKI took the seat opposite him and madhumita followed his lead “as typical of you, you spoiled the moment and our tempo so we thought to wrap up” madhumita gave him an angry frown – whatever this was between them she didn’t like it and wouldn’t stand for it, just a while ago he seemed genuinely disturbed at the mention of Thor’s tears and now he was back to his acid tongue again.

“so why did you wait? You think your loser little brother cannot make it home without your help?” madhumita was startled yet again “enough” she hissed like a mother at LOKI, who just shrugged.

Thor couldn’t help but feel hurt all over again he wanted to wait because he could not leave him alone, he wanted LOKI’s company, wanted the little spat to be forgotten lest it be added to the already burgeoning list of spats that never get resolved, that somehow over a period of time gets added to the litany of Thor’s faults and most of all he desperately wanted to make things right between them and be friends again.

He didn’t list all these reasons because he just dint have the heart to hear how he was simply wrong, besides he knew LOKI and he knew the little shit wanted him to wait “admit it jerk you wanted me to wait, you EXPECTED me to wait for you” said Thor with voice akin to a low threatening rumble .

But his eyes gave him away,

They suddenly glistened with unshed tears and unsaid words. 

This time LOKI saw the reaction and with a small sigh he said “ofcource, you are right. for a change” sharp edge of his voice softened with remorse.

“I am sorry” said LOKI earnestly as he gently kicked Thor’s overly long legs.

“Fuck off” was Thor’s only response

“Language” huffed madhumita – she had to put her foot down somewhere.

A waiter suddenly appeared just then “one veg cheese masala grilled sandwhich and one large chocolate milkshake” prattled off madhumita with an easy familiarity “you guys want to order or would you be having each other’s heads”  she said again – she was getting tired of the tense atmosphere.

Mention of food promptly ended the staring contest – of-course Thor looked away first; he was intimidating only in physicality, for all his bulk and height he was simply a big puppy.

“one double cheese omelette with toasted bread and one plain maggi without vegetables for the purist” Thor said gesturing towards LOKI who still refused to speak . Thor broke his gaze to smile politely at the waiter adding “oh and yea two more cokes”  

LOKI was torn between being irritated or flattered at having Thor order the exact things he wanted to eat. 

“Purist” he mouthed with a scoff “where did you learn that word? Have you been reading something other than comics these days?” he said with a look of mock suspicion.

“shut-up, don’t demean comics they are a work of art, besides I have been reading Sidney Sheldon” said Thor as he grinned a ridiculously sunny grin not without a touch of pride.

 _He was actually proud_ – LOKI thought shaking his head imperceptibly as Thor prattled off about his new found love “ and its hot!” he said with big deliciously scandalized eyes.

Madhumita giggled at his expression when she had first seen Thor earlier he seemed like any dumb, arrogant, cocky, full of himself player- someone who gets everything without ever lifting a finger;

now he seemed like the most loving brother the universe could make; entirely made out of cuddles and smiles.

It was a marvel - How easily he forgave LOKI’s poisonous words and how quickly he forgot that he was supposed to be angry.

LOKI also smiled back; even he could not resist the charm of Thor’s hazel eyes which crinkled as their owner smiled, but he still rolled his eyes for dramatic effect as he said to madhumita “and he is supposed to be the elder!” at this Thor offered his hand “yes I am Thor his elder brother, his driver, his keeper” he said with a flourish as he graciously introduced himself earning a kick from LOKI under the table.

As madhumita withdrew her hand from the confident handshake Thor rested his elbows on the table cupping his jaw in both his palms doing his best impression of a smitten boy he asked “and who might you be pretty lady?”

Turning on his charm like an instinct he smiled his toothy smile and crinkled his crinkly eyes. She could suddenly feel for all the girls she would scoff at for swooning over him and talking about him like he was some sort of a celebrity.

They stood no chance.

Of course she was better and did not fall for such superficial charms so easily, only now she could feel a tiny bit sympathetic for those who did fall.

She gave him a cool look and introduced herself “Madhumita Chatterjee” as LOKI observed in shocked silence it seemed to LOKI’s mind that Thor was trying to steal a girl’s affections from him.

Again.

He narrowed his eyes to slits and kicked Thor in the shin making him yelp in surprise and look at him with a crooked evil knowing grin. The waiter arrived with their food just then and everyone dug in but Thor did not relent “so where did you guys meet? I didn’t know he dances by the way”

“And I didn’t know he had a brother and out of all the people you were his brother”

“Yeah because I am so handsome right?” said Thor asked grinning.

Neither LOKI nor madhumita deemed it fit to reply to that comment. _Thank goodness_ LOKI thought.

“what’s with the secrets LOKI?” madhumita asked LOKI who just replied with a non-committal shrug.

Digging into his omlette Thor asked madhumita what she studied, “well many things but my main subject is history” she replied “Hey which year? My major subject is history too, in second year” said Thor

“No way I am in 2nd year too”

“no way how come I never saw you ?” Thor asked

LOKI frowned as he observed the irritatingly repetitive exchange; he did not want them to be friends damn-it! 

“you have to attend classes you know” she replied with a sarcastic twist of her brows, then they started their chit-chat about the teachers & fellow classmates , both brothers ended with coke up their noses as they chortled at madhumita’s rather spot on impression of their ever sleepy professor. LOKI adoringly looked at her as he wiped some of the coke which had landed on her cheeks “gawd!, you are awefull!, that was in your mouth” she said with a frowny face as she wiped more of the offending beverage off of her note “it was technically in his nose” Thor teased sticking out his tounge playfully “yuck man I make you laugh and you do this to me” she said not unkindly, the ghost of smile never really fading from her face.

“you know your name really suits you – miss _chatterjee_ ” Thor said in a sing song voice with an emphasis on _chatter_ , the flirty smile making a reappearance. LOKI felt angry again as he saw madhumita give a grudging smile; _did Thor even know what he was doing? Did he do it intentionally or did he flirt on autopilot?_ LOKI thought and on a childish impulse LOKI threw a piece of tomato from madhumita’s plate at his face which hilariously ended up sticking right on Thor’s forehead. Now it was madhumita’s turn to spew her drink

“dude, you cannot just throw other people’s tomatoes. Not everyone hates tomatoes” said Thor and as if to prove his own point he promptly ate the said piece of soggy tomato at which both LOKI and madhumita made matching faces of revulsion.

“even she doesn’t eat tomatoes” LOKI asserted with silly seriousness, Thor raised his eyebrow observing them with a knowing look; a look which people would reserve for love struck couples who haven’t yet realized that they are in love, or couples who act as if no one sees their transparent emotions and exchanges. It was almost ridiculous – like they are trying to use a megaphone to whisper.

“so a match made in heaven then” Thor said, raising his coke as if to toast them and winked as he glugged the drink, the other two laughed a nervous awkward laugh and started to blush a little.

“yea right” madhumita said but Thor did not miss the shy sideways glance she threw at LOKI who choose the exact moment to look back at her, their eyes met.

Awkward silence

Thor smiled and continued to make them uncomfortable. Both looked away a hint of a smile played at madhumita’s lips as she studied the rest of the tomatoes from her sandwhich; as if to deduce a scientific theory for their repulsiveness.

Stupid tomatoes.

LOKI tried to fish out non-existent Maggi out of the bowl and tried hard not to smile.

Thor’s smile grew and grew. He had found a treasure, a national secret, their own Shangri-La!.Moreover he had found a source of endless ribbing and teasing ammunition against LOKI.

The awkward silence was broken by Thor’s cell phone buzzing insistently. It was his mother. He picked it up and chimed “hello beautiful lady” the light strains of his mother’s voice could be heard by the others.

“both of you were supposed to come home early to help me tidy up the house”  Thor sat up straight at the slight rebuke “oops sorry, I forgot, actually I ….” he started with a chastised expression “I don’t want to hear your excuse just be here by 6 and pick up a bag of tomatoes from the market”

a chuckle escaped from Thor “tomatoes again” he exclaimed with a mock dramatic expression on his face mainly for the amusement of the two sitting in front of him.

“yes, we are having your aunt and family come over for dinner you didn’t forget right?”

“n….no” Thor tried to speak “of-course you forgot, now don’t keep me waiting, or you will be chopping onions for the rest of the evening” she added with  chuckle “Maaaa .. ok am coming ok, bye, bye bye”

Thor pocketed the cellphone “ohhkay time to go or she will make me cry with onions, come-on lets go kiddo its your fault I got scolded” Thor said as he got up and hurried the other two along. They paid their bill amount at the counter after a slight argument between madhumita & Thor as they both insisted on paying.  LOKI just rolled his eyes and tapped his feet impatiently.

They started walking off to the college parking lot and the brothers started bickering again “YOU forgot .. how is it my fault” , “you MADE me forget” ..”shut-up”  … “you shut-up”

They reached their car “you want us to drop you somewhere?” Thor asked “nooo I have my vespa” she motioned proudly towards the ridiculously-yellow two wheeler.  LOKI eyed the canaray yellow vehicle and his own ride – a green second hand beat. “I am less embarrassed of riding pillion with her on her bright vespa than riding with you in your second hand beat, literally falling apart at the seams” LOKI said as he messed with the comically dangling rear few mirror, madhumita smiled broadly at . Thor ignored the jab, adjusting the mirror back into position “shut-up, I love my chevy” Thor said as he turned towards the helmeted madhumita and added “bye bye be safe” and started the car. Madhumita pointedly raised her eyebrows “seatbelts” she said and sped off with a wave. Thor turned to LOKI and found him looking at the yellow on yellow blur of madhumita in the distance with his neck bent on his left side in open adoration.

“pathetic” Thor said shaking his head slightly and steering the car in the opposite direction, strains of a song filtered through a nearby car which had passed along

_Ambar se(from the sky)_

_Dharti se (from the earth)_

_Parvat se(from the mountains)_

_Saagar se(from the high seas)_

Unbidden uncalled - Images of madhumita’s broad mouth smiling flashed through his mind happily imitating the sleep deprived professor. He felt a warm flutter and something melted in his heart.

_Humne suna pyaar ajooba hai( we have heard that love is a miracle)_

The song continued in his mind as a gentle November breeze carrying the promise of winter played sending a shiver up his hand which was not entirely attributable to the early winter breeze. Another image flashed through his mind – a joyous smile as she leaned sideways against his hips and twirled with her feet in the air he could feel the touch still lingering across his side, could still hear the tinkling of the many trinkets she wore. His hyperaware perception forever had etched the moment in his mind.

The face of Thor smiling goofily as he leaned against the table also came and he still couldn’t decide whether he liked it or not

He looked at Thor as if to decide and just then the early evening sun had cast a golden halo on him as the rays struck his brown hair, his skin almost golden in the sun his frame not even fitting in the small car anymore he had grown so much in the past year. Loved by everyone, successful in everything; Thor was irritatingly perfect. No one ever noticed LOKI in Thor’s presence and he had a miserable feeling that madhumita might yet again be added in the list of those blinded by his brothers splendor.

He decided he did not like it at all, he never wanted Thor to know of her. He just felt angry again and on an impulse grabbed a handful of Thor’s copious hair and pulled sharply enough to hurt

“What the heck man I am driving! Are you mad?” Thor said with a startled cry

“Do you want to die in an accident? What’s wrong with you?” he asked again in a genuinely confused expression.

 _Nothing was wrong with him, it was all Thor’s falut he needed to be punched, HE needed to be brought a peg down_ he thought with vitriol brewing in his heart. He felt the darkness taking him over again as he looked at himself in the mirror his angular face yet to fill out, his jet black hair, his jet black eyes his thin frame, and his never smiling wide set eyes. He had decided in middle school that smiling made him appear weak, an old memory surfaced

 _“you should smile more”_ his teacher had told him once _“you don’t look like your brother at all!, you are so different”_   yes so different. _“Thor is such a good kid he always has a smile on his face, so happy”_ his vapid teacher had added to his parents. What made it worse was that this was said at LOKI’s parent-teacher meeting. _How did Thor manage to make everything about him?_ He had thought then, there had been only a passing mention of his excellent academic performance or his debating win.

That day LOKI had come home and destroyed Thor’s new world cup themed football which had been gifted by his parents on his 15th birthday. They had brawled when Thor saw what LOKI had done; Thor had twisted his arm viciously and in turn he had been punished he had been locked in their room – no food, no games, no TV, no comics, no music AND no communication with anyone for the next 24 hours.

Despite his swollen wrist LOKI had been really happy for those 24 hours – a dark sort of happiness. Really, a grotesque thing as compared to what he felt with madhumita -Darkness versus light.

He suddenly felt very uneasy.

Thor had sensed the dark mood, like the setting of a sun the light had slowly faded out of his brother “what happened LOKI” he asked, concerned. LOKI responded with a dark look, that summer he had found out what made him so different from the rest of the family, he was reliving that memory right now.

“ask your self” LOKI said, he liked to play these games, make Thor feel guilty, make him squirm

“what did I do” Thor was confused again “ YOU pulled MY hair” he accused knowing full well how childish he sounded. He knew there was something deeper but just did not know how to handle the depth of his brothers emotions, he would drown trying to navigate them. He really wanted his happy brother back who had started disappearing a few years ago

– somewhere around the football incident. Thor remembered suddenly.

LOKI had mercilessly mocked him during his punishment and had reduced him to tears as he showed him his destroyed possession.

LOKI had laughed and Thor had realized then that his brother was cruel, devious & smart and had realized that his little brother – his sweet LOKI had started to revel in his hurt. LOKI had been happy to see him cry.

“I hate you” LOKI said – that brought Thor back to the present moment. Unbeknownst to both of them they had relived the same memory. Complicated and unresolved yet.

“We were friends LOKI, we used to be inseparable, what happened?” Thor asked in a small voice – carrying the weight of all those estranged years.

“we cant always be children, we can’t…” LOKI struggled to complete his statement “we cant always be happy” he finally said in a small voice. It was not fair, really.

_Ek sooraj nikala tha_

_Kuch paara pighala tha_

_Ek aandhi aayi thi_

_Jab dil se ah nikali thi_

Another AR Rehman song droned out of the off-tune radio. 

What did the words mean? Were these lines written for them? – LOKI thought furiously, suddenly a well of unmanageable emotions was tapped.

As Thor was trying to decode his earlier comment LOKI said with sudden clarity “YOU became popular, you changed, and you left. You left me behind when I needed you the most”

_Do patte patjhad mein_

_Pedon ki Shankho se utare the_

_Fir itne mausam guzare_

_Do patte who bechare fir ugne ki chahat mein, fir sehrahoon se guzare_

Thor looked towards LOKI in a stunned silence only punctuated by the wretched song. LOKI thought with confusion – _was it true?, did he actually feel that way?_ He felt like crying.

What was wrong with him? What was wrong with the song?

_‘dilse re’_

He started crying. He blamed the song.

“shut the damn radio” LOKI said with a sudden ferocity; voice laden with emotion. Thor was startled as he noticed the tears. He parked the car; they had anyways reached the supermarket.

 _…tomatoes……_ he vaguely remembered

He stepped out opened the passenger seat door and forcible pulled out a crying LOKI in a crushing hug “its ok, it’s ok” Thor soothed his brother “I will never leave you again” he professed with the sincerity of a child.

_Dil hai toh fir drd hoga; Dard hai to dil bhi hoga_

Aaah the logic of poets!

More tears

 _I told him to shut the damn radio off –_ a thought not all that angry.

**Author's Note:**

> I was high on this AR Rehman Song when i wrote it
> 
> ...... (ek suraj nikla tha, kuchh para pighla tha  
> Ek aandhee aayee thee, jab dil se aah niklee thee  
> Dil se re.............) - (2)
> 
> (Dil se re - (5)  
> Dil toh aakhir dil hai na  
> Mithee see mushkil hai na, piya piya  
> Piya piya piya na piya jiya jiya jiya na jiya  
> Dil se re...............) - (2)
> 
> O...... do patte patjhad ke pedo se utarey the  
> Pedo kee shakho se utarey the  
> Phir utane mausam gujre woh patte do bechare  
> Phir ugsne kee chahat me woh sehrao se gujre  
> Woh patte dil dil dil the, woh dil the dil dil dil the  
> (Dil hai toh phir dard hoga, dard hai toh dil bhee hoga  
> Mausam gujarte rehte hain) - (2)  
> Dil se, dil se, dil se, dil se  
> Dil se re.............
> 
> Dil toh aakhir dil hai na, mithee see mushkil hai na, piya piya  
> Piya piya piya na piya, jiya jiya jiya na jiya  
> Dil se re.............
> 
> O..... bandhan hai rishto me  
> Kato kee tare hain, patthar ke darwaje diware  
> Bele phir bhee ugatee hain, aur guchchhe bhee khilte hain  
> Aur chalte hain afsane, kirdar bhee milte hain  
> Woh rishtey dil dil dil the, woh dil the dil dil dil the  
> (Ghum dil ke pal chulbule hain, panee ke yeh bulbule hain  
> Bujhte hain bate rehte hain) - (2)  
> Dil se, dil se, dil se, dil se  
> Dil se re..........  
> Dil se re, dil se re  
> Dil se re, dil se re
> 
> Dil toh aakhir dil hai na, mithee see mushkil hai na, piya piya  
> Dil toh aakhir dil hai na, mithee see mushkil hai na  
> Piya piya piya na piya, piya piya  
> Jiya jiya jiya na jiya  
> Piya piya piya na piya  
> Dil se re........., jiya jiya jiya na jiya  
> Dil se re.......  
> Dil se re, dil se re  
> Dil se re


End file.
